


Massage...

by Johnlocked (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Johnlocked





	

It was true that, even after years on the job, being the big bad pirate on the Jocentro ship was no easy job. Even so, Teale enjoys it and works hard. Jayne had a much tamer job, as a masseuse in town. She worked hard as well, but the danger was much further than it was for Teale. When he came back from voyages, most times he would still work in between to clean and prepare the ship in case of another trip- and there was always another.   
Today, Teale came home late. It was around eleven when he showed, looking tired and a bit wobbly. Jayne had her same excited greeting for him, hugging him tight and beaming. Teale was very good to her, she had no reason not to give him the affection she knew he wanted in return. Even so, this time, Teale grunted with her impact against him. He hugged her back, kissing her forhead, but he hummed a quiet hello and nudged her off.

"I'm sorry, kitten," He said softly,"I was out later than I thought,"

"You're hurt?" Jayne asked quietly, seeing how he shook slightly as he patted her hip.

Teale shook his head,"Just sore, luv," He assured.

Since they'd lived together, Teale was typically sore in some way. That didnt make him less capable of handling Jayne when she was being unruly or when she needed him, but it made him tired and left less time for her. She would just try to help him feel better with a good dinner and getting him into bed. This may need a bit more than that.

Jayne kissed his cheek, and he rewarded her with a smile,"Come on, you need some doctoring,"

Teale shook his head, his curls bouncing a bit as he did,"No, it's alright. I'm fine-"

Jayne tugged his arm sharply,"Teale, I wasn't asking," She said, warning him.

Teale cocked his head at her,"Watch your tone, Kitten. Don't shout at me," 

Jayne sulked, but tugged his arm again,"Please- let me help," 

Teale didnt like asking for help- a life with Pascale made him wary of it. He especially didnt like asking Jayne. His princess- he couldn't put weight on her. He was sore, everything ached, and he really just wanted to lie down. He supposed, however, if she was offering to help, then there wouldnt be any harm in letting her. 

"Teale," She whined,"Please?" 

Teale raised his hands in surrender,"Okay, alright. What do you want baby girl?" 

Jayne smiled at that, and pulled him into the bedroom. Teale hesitated as she pushed him towards the bed.

"Im not in the mood to play, luv-" He sighed softly.

"No! Just lay down," Jayne shooed him onto the bed,"On your stomach,"

Teale did so, cutting a groan off as his back, tight and tense from a long day, finally had the room to relax and did so far to quickly. He tugged a pillow towards him, propping his chin up on it and watching Jayn curiously. She left the room, and came back with a little vial in her hands. 

Teale chuckled,"What happened to 'Dont bring the job home with you'?

"Sh, you're in my domain now, mister," Jayne smiled despite her warning, and giggled at the look Teale gave her.

"Ridiculous," He chuckled, but dropped his head to the pillow again. 

Jayne popped open the cap on the vial, which was massage oil, and rubbed it together in her hands. She climbed onto the bed, and over her boyfriend so she was kneeling with one knee on either side of him. 

Teale sat up as much as he could then, tugging his shirt up over his head with a sigh. Jayne's hands were on his shoulders next, the heels of her palm pressing against the muscle. Teale let a low groan seep into the pillow, shifting slowly.

Jayne laughed quietly above him, moving the force along his shoulders, just easing out tension, and then moving down a bit. Teale's hips shifted beneath her, and he tensed everynow and then because of a spot she hit. She dug at his upperback mostly, just trying to settle him down.

"You're okay, baby," Jayne said softly,"Just relax,"

Teale breathed out deeply, tipping his head a bit more to the left. Jayne smiled, seeing his face calm and relaxed, the blue on his cheeks darkened. She continued, watching as his face contorted into a slight grimace. He sighed again, and Jayne eased up.

She moved her hands back down to his lower back,"Take a deep breath for me?"

Teale did as she asked, and Jayne pressed sharply on his lower back. Teale pushed out the breath harshly, feeling the pop run up along his back. He groaned again, turning his head into the pillow.

"Christ, Kitten," He mumbled,"You'll break me if you're not careful,"

Jayne giggled,"Another breath?" 

Teale took another breath, and Jayne moved her hands up to the center of his upper back and pushed quickly down on the spot, getting another round of pops out of it. Teale laughed as he let the breath out, his shoulders rising as if he was going to get up. He took another few breaths, and lay back down, quiet.

Jayne went on with the treatment, putting pressure on his shoulders and easing out the knots again. His skin was warm to the touch- it usually was, because he worked a lot and it was just a natural thing, but after her hands moving over his skin made it seem almost burning. She hummed softly. 

Seeing the little shifts and moving about made her feel fantastic. He trusted her to do this, and hadnt stopped her yet. He was obviously feeling it, and enjoying it, so she had no reason to-

"Mm!" Teale moaned suddenly, the pillow muffling it quite a bit, but Jayne heard it. 

She hesitated, and Teale may have ducked his head if he had anywhere to go. She made no comment, and went on. Quiet reigned for a few moments, and as Jayne found another bundle of knots in his neck, He shifted up again and moaned, his muscles moving and tensing, then relaxing in an almost animalistic way. Teale huffed a few breaths, and settled again.

Jayne giggled this time, quietly, and went on. She worked at each bunch carefully, giving a buildup until Teale was almost shaking under her. The sounds he was making made Jayne wonder just how,much he was enjoying this. Jayne gave him time to settle in between each spot by running her hands up and down over his back. 

"Kitten," He murmured, during one of these resting periods,"I think I've changed my mind,"

"About what, pumpkin?" She asked softly, running her nails along the skin gently.

"I'm in the mood to play," He said, voice deep and sultry. 

Jayne chewed her lip, a cheeky smile on them,"But what about being sore?"

Teale made a noise in his throat, a sort of rumble Jayne could feel through his chest,"I'll show you sore, baby girl, if you don't get up and get your little butt in the bathroom,"

Jayne made an excited little sound and hopped off of him, going to their bathroom with a playful grin on her lips,"Coming?"

Teale turned his head to look at her, then grinned as he stood up off the bed, slow and graceful. He pulled the hairtie from the ponytail her typically wore, and his curls fell onto his shoulders as he walked towards her.

"You got me all oily, kitten," He hummed softly, touching her cheek and kissing her gently,"Time for a shower, hm?"

"Okay," Jayne giggled, and Teale kicked the bathroom door shut.


End file.
